Avast Ye Eds
"Avast Ye Eds" is the final episode from season 1 of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds start a cruise line business and get attacked by the Kanker Sisters. Plot Eddy's initial plan is to charge the local kids for riding in his tire swing, but when Ed sends both the tire and Double D crashing into the local creek he has a better idea and enterprising Eddy's luxury "Creek Cruises" is ready to set sail and there's no shortage of paying customers for the first time. The ship exceptingly sets sail with Ed as engine and Jonny and Jimmy in tow, but trouble is soon brewing for the Creek runs right past the Trailer Park and the amorous Kankers are not slow to spot the Eds, and soon build their own vessel. The peaceful cruise is soon shattered by the pirate invasion. Ed tries to save the day with his motor mouth but salvation, mostly temporary, comes best in the heroic acts of Jonny and Plank when they destroy the Kanker's sail. However, The Kankers are not going to let their reluctant boyfriends slip away that easily! One bobby-pin launch later and it all ends with Jimmy and Jonny not just walking the plank but they were forced to walk the Plank when the Kankers use kitchen items to force Jonny and Jimmy into the creek, which leaves the victorious Kankers alone on their ship with their trembling boyfriends, the prisoners Ed, Edd and Eddy. They eventually came back to the location of where they were at before, where Rolf is patiently awaiting his own sailing, but is just handed the remains of their once-seaworthy vessel, and the Eds reveal their first kisses which they not very happy about, except Ed. Jimmy and Jonny are left dreading in the river. Quotes *'Ed': Edd hard in the tire swing "Doughnuts are made for dunking!" *'Edd' uncomfortable: "Ed, Eddy!" *'Ed' the tire swing harder: "Dunk the donut!" Edd: "I think I'm going to be ill!" Eddy: "I'd pay a quarter for that! Higher, Ed!" *'Edd': "Whoa, whoa!" *'Jimmy' the giant run away inner tube: "Heavens to Betsy. Sarah! Help!" gets runned over *'Edd': "Eddy! Help!" [the kids panic; the inner tube flies off into the creek'' by a pebble]'' "Eddy! Aah!" *'''Rolf: "Double D flew faster than my father's shoe on bath night." *'Jimmy': "Egad!" *'Kevin': "Are you dorks up to something?" *'Eddy': "We're just uh... launching for our new luxury cruise line! For a small fee, we'll offer two lucky passengers on a relaxing cruise. Look how relaxed Double D is. Who's up for the cruise of their life?" *'Jonny': "I've never been on a cruise ship before." *'Jimmy': "It's so romantic." *'Eddy': "Only 25 cents." ---- *'Eddy': "Only 25 cents." *'The Kids': "Me, me, me..." *'Rolf': "I want to go!" *'Sarah': "Get out of the way!" *'Eddy': "Am I good or what?" *'Ed 'the back of Eddy's head while showing a number two finger position: "You're number two, Eddy." ---- *'May' the Eds with Jonny and Jimmy: "It's the Eds!" *'Marie': "Aren't they dreamy?" *'Lee': "I just wanna hug the little loudmouth one." *'Eddy': "Tote that yard sprinkler! Batten down the poop deck!" ---- *'Eddy': "Is this thing on?" Edd: "Eddy, just speak into the mike." Eddy: "What, this?" Edd: "Yes!" Edd: "Okay, okay. Welcome, passengers, I'm captain Eddy of Eddy's creek cruise, where you get more bang for your buck. I'd like you to sit back, relax and enjoy the soothing sounds of Eighty-Eight fingers Eddward." Edd: "This instrument is so annoying." ---- *'Jimmy': "Eddy, you've run out of refreshments and this rubber tube is giving me a rash." Eddy: "Hey kid, I'm on my break, d'you mind?" *'Jonny': "Captain Eddy! Look!" *'Eddy': "What is it, Ed?" *'Ed' through the wrong end of the scope: "I can't see Eddy, it is too far away." *'Eddy': "You're looking through the wrong end. Give me that thing!" throws the scope to Eddy's head '' ---- *'Lee': "I wanna be their barnacle of love!" *'May''' agreeing: "Barnacle!" *'Jonny' excited: "We're being chased by pirates Plank. Oh boy!" ---- *'Ed': "Kick my feet, kick my feet, kick my feet-" Eddy: "Faster, Ed!" Ed: "Kick my feet faster, kick my feet faster, kick my feet faster…" Trivia/Goofs *Jimmy refers to Jonny as Errol Flynn. Errol Flynn was a movie actor during the 1930's and 1940's, made famous for his swashbuckling roles in movies like "The Adventures of Robin Hood" and "The Sea Hawk." *This is the first time we see Edd's pedal steel guitar and playing it. The second time was in the episode "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?". It is also seen in the episode "Little Ed Blue". *After Ed says "Doughnuts are made for dunking", the patch and the bandage switch sides on the tire. *When the inner tube pops the box of refreshments falls out as well as food, but Jimmy had claimed earlier that they ran out of food. *When Jonny jumps into the river with Plank in his mouth, he has buck teeth but Jonny has a buck tooth. In addition to that, Plank should have swelled up in the creek. *When Jimmy asks Edd if he has any food, Edd's sock's aren't pulled up, although it is possible that Edd had removed his shoes and socks and had his feet in the water. *At the very end when Jimmy is in the water, at one shot he is between Ed and Eddy and the direction Jimmy is in is different. *The close captioning says "Timmy" instead of Jimmy. *Also when Jimmy yells "hair emergency!" the captions show Jimmy/Timmy. *This is the first time a Kanker wears an eyepatch, particularly Marie. The second is in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. *This is the first time Plank gets in water and doesn't react to it. Video d_mw0Zixgak Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Featured Articles Category:Episodes with scams